


Juunihitoe

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Amatsuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiwa's not very good at dressing Ginshu. Heian era AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juunihitoe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Meetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069) by [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch). 



"Why do I have to do this?" Hiwa grumbled, hunching his shoulders and pulling his wings in tight against his back and glaring at the robes folded in a neat and entirely too high pile next to Ginshu's futon. Ginshu was still dressed only in a kosode, her long hair tangled by sleep and her lips pursed in a pout that meant that Hiwa wasn't going to win the stupid argument.

"Because I can't put on this many layers by myself, Hiwa." She folded her hands in her lap demurely. Hiwa tore his gaze away when he realized that he wanted to follow them.

Besides, the whole thing was stupid. "I have claws, idiot." Hiwa flexed them in Ginshu's direction; the human didn't even bother to flinch. "What… what if I rip your stupid kimono?"

Ginshu tilted her head and smiled. "My, I'll have to punish you if that happens." She reached out with one hand, tracing the scales around the tips of Hiwa's claws until Hiwa shivered, feeling too-hot and wanting more, and yanked his arm back. "Hiwa, please? I'm cold."

"You don't need to go, anyway," Hiwa muttered. "It's not like you're a proper court lady." He didn't look at Ginshu as he said that, half-afraid he'd see hurt in Ginshu's eyes. It was true, though; they'd probably be happier if Ginshu didn't come, and it wasn't like Ginshu wouldn't like staying in and playing with Hiwa. They could even keep playing shogi if Ginshu wanted. If it would make Ginshu happy enough to not go.

The hitoe was a deep red, and Hiwa shook it out with extreme distaste, holding it far away from himself. Ginshu, though, giggled, her lips curving into something soft and amused that made Hiwa's heart thud against his ribs. It was stupid. No human should have an effect like that on him, especially not Ginshu, who was crazy and pretended to be a court lady and was pale and beautiful and who didn't shy away from his wings or claws. Ginshu, who had once dabbed her safflower juice on Hiwa's lips once only to kiss it off when Hiwa had protested.

Hiwa was jolted out of his thoughts by Ginshu putting a warm hand over Hiwa's on the robe. "Hiwa?"

Ginshu's face was annoyingly open and worried. Hiwa resisted the urge to shred the robe in his hands. "It's stupid," he muttered.

"Then why don't you help me with my hair?" Ginshu tilted her head and held out a comb. "Hiwaaaaaaaa."

"Stop saying my name like that!" Hiwa felt his face heat as he snatched the comb and shuffled around behind Ginshu to start combing at the tips of her long hair. He liked this much better than stupid robes; Ginshu's hair was soft, and he could feel the heat from Ginshu's body as he combed. It was instinct, he told himself, that wanted to press up against Ginshu's back, into that warmth, and breathe deeply. But when he was combing Ginshu's hair, he could lift it to his face and rub his cheek against it without Ginshu noticing.

It always took a long time, too, and after a few moments, Ginshu asked, "Do you like it here?"

Hiwa froze for a moment. That was a dangerous question, and a few months ago he would have said "yes," but his answer would have been "no," because there wasn't any place for a weak ayakashi like him that was nice and warm and welcoming. Byakuroku had gotten him the best position he could, but… that was as far as he'd been able to go.

But he liked it here, attending Lady Ginshu, even if everyone looked at him with a mocking kind of amusement. They were the ones who didn't know anything, who didn't know how Ginshu touched him and talked to him and played together with him like they weren't an ayakashi and a human, like they were just two people.

"Shut up," he said instead of answering, and Ginshu laughed softly as Hiwa kept combing.


End file.
